mufc_footballfandomcom-20200215-history
2015–16 Manchester United F.C. season
|} The 2015–16 season is Manchester United's 24th season in the Premier League, and their 41st consecutive season in the top-flight of English football. United will go into the season as three-time defending champions, meaning that they will also be competing in the UEFA Champions League along with the FA Community Shield, FA Cup and League Cup. United secured a record breaking fourth consecutive title with a 2–1 win at Tottenham on April 10, 2016. Squad Pre-Season Competitions Overall Overview FA Community Shield UEFA Super Cup Premier League Results Summary Results by matchday Score overview FA Cup League Cup UEFA Champions League Group Stage Knockout Stage FIFA Club World Cup Awards 'Divisional awards' Statistics Goalscorers Squad statistics Scoring records *First goal of the season in the Premier League: Rooney against Tottenham (8 August 2015) *First goal of the season in Europe: Živković against PSV Eindhoven (15 September 2015) *First goal of the season in FA Cup: Hadzic against Sheffield United (9 January 2016) *First goal of the season in League Cup: Markkanen against Ipswich Town (23 September 2015) *First goal of the season in Club World Cup: Varela against Guangzhou Evergrande (17 December 2015) *Fastest goal of the season in Premier League: 1' Cavani against Swansea City (29 August 2015) *Fastest goal of the season in Europe: 3' Markkanen against CSKA Moscow (21 October 2015) *Fastest goal of the season in FA Cup: 5' Cavani against West Ham United (12 March 2016) *Fastest goal of the season in League Cup: **4' Markkanen against Ipswich Town (23 September 2015) **4' Markkanen against Liverpool (28 February 2016) *Fastest goal of the season in Club World Cup: 6' Varela against Guangzhou Evergrande (17 December 2015) *Latest goal of the season in Premier League: 94' Cavani against Swansea City (29 August 2015) *Latest goal of the season in Europe: 96' Wilson against Manchester City (4 May 2016) *Latest goal of the season in FA Cup: 94' Rooney against Sheffield United (9 January 2016) *Latest goal of the season in League Cup: 124' Bale against Middlesbrough (28 October 2015) *Latest goal of the season in Club World Cup: 88' Živković against River Plate (20 December 2015) *Longest winning run in Premier League: 17 (8 August – 23 December 2015) *Longest unbeaten run in Premier League: 36 (8 August 2015 – present) *Longest winning run in Europe: 9 (15 September 2015 – 6 April 2016) *Longest unbeaten run in Europe: 10 (15 September 2015 – present) *Longest scoring run in Premier League: 36 (8 August 2015 – present) *Longest scoring run in season: 62 (2 August 2015 – present) *Longest clean sheets run in Premier League: 7 (8 August – 26 September 2015) *Longest clean sheets run in season: 12 (2 August – 30 September 2015) *Biggest win of the season in Premier League: 8–0 vs. Swansea City (29 August 2015) *Biggest win of the season in FA Cup: 6–0 vs. Shrewsbury Town (22 February 2016) *Biggest win of the season in League Cup: 7–0 vs. Ipswich Town (23 September 2015) *Biggest win of the season in Champions League: 9–0 vs. CSKA Moscow (3 November 2015) *Biggest win of the season in Club World Cup: **5–0 vs. Guangzhou Evergrande (17 December 2015) **5–0 vs. River Plate (20 December 2015) *Biggest win of the season: 9–0 vs. CSKA Moscow (3 November 2015) *Longest winless run in Premier League: 3 (7 February – 25 February 2016) 'Captains' 'Suspensions' 'Penalties' Summary Injuries Notes #Rooney was playing for England at the time. Transfers 'In' 'First team' *Summer Expenditure: £10,000,000 *Winter Expenditure: £0 *Total Expenditure: £10,000,000 'Academy' *Summer Expenditure: £925,000 *Winter Expenditure: £100,000 *Total Expenditure: £1,025,000 *Total Expenditure across first team and Academy: £11,025,000 'Out' *Summer Income: £50,600,000 *Winter Income: £0 *Total Income: £50,600,000 Loan Out Notes 1 Pereira was originally loaned to Norwich until 30 June 2016 but was recalled on January 20, 2016.